Remnant Contest of Champions
by allenhabib77
Summary: The Collector and The Grandmaster always had their Concert of Champions at Earth but what happens when they decided to have their Concert at Remnant and they both chosen two people to be their summoners. The Collector chosen Ruby Rose and The Grandmaster chosen Cinder Fall. Will some of our favorite Marvel heroes be forced to do evil acts for Cinder. I dont own marvel or rwby.
1. Chapter 1

It's a nice day in New York City Habib Turner aka The Warrior is flying around looking for any super villains that are causing any trouble while flying Habib saw Steve Rogers aka Captain America. Habib landed next to Captain America.

"Hey Cap," Habib said to his friend and teammate.

"Hey Warrior how you been?" Captain America asked his friend.

"I been good but I haven't seen any supervillains lately," Habib said to Steve.

"I noticed that too. It's quite a little to quiet. Even some superheroes went missing." Steve Rogers said to Habib.

"Some superheroes have been going missing. Doctor Strange, Thor, Spider-Man, The X Man, The Fantastic Four, Agent Venom, Punisher, Ghost Rider, Deadpool just to name a few heroes." Habib said to Steve.

At the Collector's Ship

"Ah, Captain America and The Warrior of earth 616 the last two of my collection." The Collector said with a smile on his face.

Back with Captain America and The Warrior

Habib and Steve are talking about the missing superheroes until the Collector's Ship arrived and turned Captain America and The Warrior into crystals. The Collector put the two crystals with the other crystals that have trapped heroes from different universes. The Collector put coordinates to Remnant. The Collector's Ship arrives at Remnant. The Collector's Ship is flying until it arrives at Beacon Academy next to the Emerald Forest were the Collector saw two adults and a group of students. The Collector saw a girl with a red hood.

"I think I found my summoner." The Collector said.

The Collector saw the summoner being launched and the Collector sent a crystal to the summoner.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby landed at the Emerald Forest and was about to leave when a crystal landed next to Ruby.

"Huh," Ruby said with a confused look on her face.

Ruby looked at the crystal.

"Is this part of the initiation?" Ruby asked herself.

Ruby went to the crystal and touched it. The crystal went up and starts spinning. Pictures of Marvel superheroes and supervillains appeared. The crystal and pictures went faster until it starts slowing down. The crystal stopped and a picture stoped to The Warrior. A bright light appeared. Ruby covered her eyes from the bright light. The light went down and Ruby saw a boy dressed as a cowboy.

"Where am I." ??? said to himself.

??? got up from the ground and saw Ruby.

"Hello, my name is Ruby Rose what's your name," Ruby said to ???.

"My name is Habib Turner," Habib said to Ruby.

Habib did a superhero pose and information about him appeared. Habib Turner aka The Warrior. Habib is the son of a S.H.I.E.L.D agent and a secret Hydra agent. His dad kidnaped him and took him to a Hydra base. Hydra experimented on Habib giving him superpowers. Hydra tried to make Habib into a weapon for Hydra but Nick Fury Director of S.H.I.E.L.D saved Habib before Hydra had a chance to brainwash him. Habib Turner is from Earth 616. The Warrior has a Teammate Synergy Bonus with Captain America, a friend Synergy Bonus with Hulk, and an Enemy Synergy Bonus with Dark Warrior.

"Why were you in a crystal? Why are you dressed as a cowboy? What is your weapon?" Ruby asked Habib in an excited tone.

"Okay first I am not a cowboy, what do you mean I was in a crystal and my hat is a weapon," Habib said to Ruby.

"You came out of a crystal that landed next to me and how is your hat a weapon," Ruby said to Habib.

Habib and Ruby start walking and while walking Habib starts thinking about what Ruby said. Habib then thought what Ruby meant.

"Ruby," Habib said to Ruby.

"Yes, Habib," Ruby said to Habib.

"You said I was in a crystal right," Habib said to Ruby.

"Yah you were in a Crystal Habib," Ruby said to Habib.

"That could only mean one thing," Habib said to Ruby.

"What." Ruby said to Habib.

"COLLECTOR," Habib yelled to the sky.

"Who is the Collector?" Ruby asked Habib.

"The Collector is one of the Elders of the Universe. The Collector likes to collect things even humans. I'm guessing I'm not on earth anymore." Habib said to Ruby.

Habib looked at Ruby.

"You opened the Crystal right?" Habib asked Ruby.

"Yes, I did," Ruby said to Habib.

"So you must be the Summoner," Habib said to Ruby.

"Summoner? What is a Summoner?" Ruby asked Habib.

"The Summoner are people that the Collector and the Grandmaster pick to command their toys as the Grandmaster like to call us. Only the Summoner can open the crystals. When you get a crystal you either have a chance to get a superhero or a supervillain." Habib said to Ruby.

"Which one are you a superhero or a supervillain," Ruby said to Habib.

"A superhero," Habib said to Ruby.

A Grimm appears.

"Uh, Ruby what's that?" Habib asked Ruby.

"A Grimm," Ruby said to Habib.


	3. Chapter 3

Habib and Ruby are surrounded by Grimm. Ruby grabbed her scythe and starts attacking the Grimm. Ruby looked at Habib.

"Habib, why aren't you helping?" Ruby asked Habib.

"The Summoner has to tell their champions what to do," Habib said to Ruby.

"Habib please help," Ruby said to Habib.

"Got it Summoner," Habib said to Ruby.

Habib grabbed his hat and threw it at some Grimm. Bullets and lasers came out killing all of the Grimm. Habib ran to get his hat. Habib used his heat vision to kill a Grimm.

"We should get out of here Summoner," Habib said to Ruby.

"Okay Habib and call me Ruby," Ruby said, Habib.

"Got it, Ruby, now let me make a path," Habib said to Ruby.

Habib went to the Grimms and threw fireballs at the Grimm. Then Habib used his freeze breath to freeze the rest of the Grimm.

"That was so cool," Ruby said to Habib with an excited tone.

"Well Let's go," Habib said to Ruby.

Habib and Ruby went running. Habib turned invisible. Ruby saw Weiss. Weiss saw Ruby and walks away.

"Wait! Where are you going? We're supposed to be teammates." Ruby said to Weiss.

Weiss walked away. Ruby turned around and saw that Habib wasn't there.

"Habib. Habib where are you." Ruby said to Habib.

Habib reappeared. Ruby jumped with a shocked look on her face.

"Habib how many powers do you have?" Ruby asked Habib.

"I have every power known to man," Habib said to Ruby.

"Isn't that a little too overpowered," Ruby said to Habib.

"Yes, but in my homeworld, there is an evil organization called Hydra. My dad who is a Hydra agent kidnap me, took me to a Hydra base, experimented on me to turn me into a weapon for Hydra. I was supposed to their unbeatable weapon to take over the world but S.H.I.E.L.D an organization that protects earth from anyone that wants to take over the world. Oh, and earth is the name of my homeworld." Habib said to Ruby.

Weiss comes back and takes Ruby.

"By no means does this make us friends," Weiss said to Ruby while dragging her away.

"You came back," Ruby said to Weiss happily.

"Wait for me," Habib said to Weiss.

Weiss looks at Habib.

"Who are you?" Weiss asked Habib.

"Habib Turner. Now, where are you taking the Summoner." Habib said to Weiss.

"Summoner?" Weiss asked Habib.

"That's me. We'll explain." Ruby said to Weiss.

Habib, Ruby, and Weiss continued walking while explaining everything to Weiss.

At an abandoned warehouse

Two people are walking when a crystal landed next to them.

"We got to tell Cinder." ??? Said to ???.


	4. Chapter 4

???, ???, and Cinder went to where the crystal is.

"Have you tried opening it Emerald, Mercury." Cinder said to Emerald and Mercury.

"Yes but nothing happened," Emerald said to Cinder.

"We tried everything but it won't open," Mercury said to Cinder.

"Hm let's see." Cinder said to Emerald and Mercury.

Cinder touched the crystal and it starts spinning. Cinder looks at Emerald and Mercury.

"You two tried everything." Cinder said to Emerald and Mercury.

"We did try everything why did it do something when you touched it Cinder," Mercury said to Cinder.

"Hmm, that is interesting." Cinder said to herself.

Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury looked at the crystal and saw pictures of Marvel superheroes and supervillains appeared. The crystal and pictures went faster until it starts slowing down. The crystal stopped and a picture stoped to The Dark Warrior. A bright light appeared. Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury covered their eyes. A boy in dark cowboy clothes appeared.

"Uhh, where am I?" ??? asked himself.

"Who are you?" Cinder asked ???.

"My name is Habib Turner," Habib said to Cinder.

Habib did a supervillain pose and information about him appeared. Habib Turner aka The Dark Warrior. Habib Turner is from Earth 616. During the Superhero act, the original Warrior joined Captain America's side of the Civil War so Tony Stark aka Iron Man made a clone of the original Warrior but after the Civil War Iron Man tried to get rid of the clone but clone Habib found out. Clone Habib became a super villain and is now known as Dark Habib. Dark Habib swore to kill the original Habib and become the only Habib. The Dark Warrior has an Enemy Synergy Bonus with The Warrior and Iron Man, a Dark Empowerment Synergy Bonus with The Hood and Dormammu, and a No Mercy Synergy Bonus with Sabretooth.

"So you're a villain?" Mercury said to The Dark Warrior.

"I'm not just a villain, I'm a supervillain. The most powerful super villain ever. I have every superpower know to man." The Dark Warrior said to Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury.

The Dark Warrior looked at the three villains.

"So which one of you opened the crystal?" The Dark Warrior asked the three villains.

"I did." Cinder said to The Dark Warrior.

"Ah, so you're the Summoner." The Dark Warrior.

"Summoner?" Emerald asked The Dark Warrior.

"Yes, the Summoner is the only one who can open the crystals. When the Summoner opens a crystal either a superhero or a supervillain. Whichever Champion you get they have to do whatever you say no matter if they are a superhero or a supervillain." The Dark Warrior said to Cinder.

"Mwahaha with an army of superheroes and supervillains we can finally destroy the world for Salem." Cinder said to Emerald, Mercury, and The Dark Warrior.

"Unless the other Summoner stops you." The Dark Warrior said to Cinder.

"Other Summoner?" Cinder asked The Dark Warrior.

"Yah the Collector and the Grandmaster each pick a Summoner so my guess is that the Grandmaster picked you." The Dark Warrior said to Cinder.

"Then let's pay the other Summoner a little visit." Cinder said to The Dark Warrior.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a week since Ruby became a Summoner and Ruby has been wondering why she didn't get another crystal. Team RWBY, team JNPR, and Habib are walking in Vale when Cinder in her disguise approached the nine friends.

"Are you Ruby Rose." Cinder said to Ruby.

"Yes, who are you?" Ruby asked Cinder.

Habib looked at Cinder and knew who she was because he saw his worse enemy, Dark Habib.

"Ruby she is the other Summoner I told you about," Habib said to Ruby.

"So I'm guessing you want our champions to fight," Ruby said to Cinder.

"That's right. Pick your champion." Cinder said to Ruby.

'Chose my champion I only have one champion.' Ruby thought to herself.

Ruby looks at Habib.

"Habib," Ruby said to Habib.

Cinder looks at Dark Habib.

"Destroy him." Cinder said to Dark Habib.

Dark Habib went in front of Cinder while Habib went in front of Ruby. Team RWBY and team JNPR was surprised to see two Habib's.

"What how is there two of them?" Jaune asked his friends.

"That's my clone," Habib said to Jaune.

Habib and Dark Habib turned into The Warrior and The Dark Warrior.

"Fight!" The Grandmaster said to begin the fight.

The Grandmaster's Ship

"Let's see who wins the first round brother." The Grandmaster said to the Collector.

Vale

The Warrior and The Dark Warrior ran at each other and punched each other. Dark Warrior summoned fireballs and start throwing at The Warrior. The Warrior summoned icicles and start throwing them at Dark Warrior. The Dark Warrior and The Warrior both used their heat vision. The Warrior summoned lighting and hit The Dark Warrior. The Warrior ran at The Dark Warrior then kicked The Dark Warrior and sent him flying. The Dark Warrior flew to The Warrior and punched him. The Warrior and The Dark Warrior ran to kick each other but was blocked by the other's leg. The Dark Warrior ran to hit The Warrior but The Warrior blocked it and used his super strength to hit The Dark Warrior. The Dark Warrior passed out.

"The Warrior is the winner." The Collector said.

The Dark Warrior got up.

"You won this time Ruby Rose but you won't win next time." Cinder said to Ruby.

The Dark Warrior went to where The Warrior is.

"You may have won but know this Habib I will defeat you then and then I will kill you. There is only room for one Warrior." The Dark Warrior said to The Warrior.

The Dark Warrior and Cinder left.


	6. Chapter 6

After The Dark Warrior and Cinder left team RWBY, team JNPR and The Warrior who turned back into Habib Turner started walking back to Beacon Academy.

"That was so cool you were like pow pow then he was like pow then you were like pew pew and he was like pew pew!" Ruby said excitedly while doing fighting moves.

"Why did that fight take so long you told us you were the most powerful superhero and why did he look just like you Habib?" Weiss asked Habib.

"I am the most powerful superhero that was my worst enemy Habib Turner aka The Dark Warrior," Habib said to team RWBY and team JNPR.

"But your Habib Turner," Yang said to Habib.

"Your right Yang I am Habib Turner but where I'm from we had a Civil War between the superheroes on one side there were superheroes who signed the superhero act," Habib said to team RWBY and team JNPR.

Superhero act?" Blake asked Habib.

"The superhero act is an act that the government made superheroes work for the government so anyone who signs it has to reveal their secret identity putting some superheroes who have loved ones in danger and anyone who didn't sign it had to either retire or be sent to prison. The act broke friendships, teammates." Habib explained to team RWBY and team JNPR.

"But what did that have to do with your evil clone?" Ren asked Habib with a confused look in his eye.

"Well during the Civil War my friend Tony Stark made a clone of me with some of my blood which I have no idea how he got. Anyway Tony made a cone of me to even the match since I joined my best friend Captain Steve Rogers side of the Civil War." Habib explained to his friends.

"Wait who is in what side?" Pyrrha asked Habib in a curious tone.

"Well my friend Tony was on the side for the of the superhero act and my other friend Captain Steve Rogers and I were on the side against the superhero act," Habib explained to his friends.

Team RWBY, team JNPR, and Habib arrived at Beacon once Team RWBY and Habib went inside Team RWBY's dorm they saw a crystal.

"Is that a crystal?" Weiss asked her team and Habib.

"Yes Weiss that is the same crystal Habib was in," Ruby said to Weiss.

"How do you open the crystal? Yang asked Ruby and Habib.

Weiss, Blake, and Yang look at Habib.

"Why are you guys looking at me I was inside the crystal Ruby is the summoner, only the summoner can open the crystal," Habib said to Weiss, Blake, and Yang.

Ruby went to the crystal and touched it. The crystal went up and starts spinning. Pictures of Marvel superheroes and supervillains appeared. The crystal and pictures went faster until it starts slowing down. The crystal stopped and a picture stoped to a picture of YellowJacket. A bright light appeared. Ruby covered her eyes from the bright light. The light went down and Ruby saw a man in a yellow and black armor with two stingers on the back.

YellowJacket does a supervillain pose. and information about Yellowjacket appeared.

"After learning the science behind Hank Pym's astonishing shrinking suit, the ruthless tech mogul Darren Cross devoted his resources to create a prototype suit with similar abilities. Cross envisioned this high-power cybernetic rig as a means to take modern warfare to a new level, personally overseeing its retrofitting and weaponization. Cross has done the imposing armor himself in hope of achieving final victory as Yellowjacket. Yellowjacket has a Nemesis Synergy Bonus with Ant-Man and a Rivals Synergy Bonus with Ultron and Joe Fixit. Yellowjacket is from Earth-616." Weiss read the information to her team and Habib.


End file.
